Tolyg i Veth, Loyal to the End
by Calenlass Greenleaf1
Summary: OLD. Here you find poems written in honor of the Mellon Chronicles. Dedicated to Aragorn and Legolas, and to the two writers who've inspired me. No slash, sex, smut, profanity, or romance. COMPLETE
1. A Bond of Friendship

**Title:** A Bond of Friendship

**Author:** Calenlass Greenleaf

**Summary:** Two friends reminisce. Non-slash, this is a very short fic about Aragorn and Legolas. When I mention love, it is _platonic love_.

**Spoilers:** None.

**A/N:** This is a prose, non-rhythmic piece that was written in about two hours when my muse attacked me. Rather crude, but I had to write it.

* * *

**A Bond of Friendship**

You knew the path that you would take

You knew what lay ahead,

You knew what it would cost you,

Yet you chose that path.

oOo

For while, you walked alone.

A lonely path you trod,

A quiet life you led.

oOo

A chance encounter with you was all it took,

And our lives were changed at that moment.

At first I distrusted you, even scorned you.

But you showed me what friendship was,

What you would do for me.

oOo

You taught me something important,

That not all men were alike.

You taught me not to judge by appearances,

But to look into the heart.

You opened my eyes to show me that some good still exists on this earth.

oOo

You gave me hope when I had thought mine was spent,

You gave me courage when mine was failing.

oOo

You stood with me in all our trials and mishaps,

You saw my worst, yet you were there with me.

You cared for when I was hurt, in pain.

You were with me in all things.

oOo

I am proud to call you my friend.

I am proud to call you my brother.

oOo

_-Legolas_

TTTTTTTTTTTTT

You had been on your own for a long time,

You were hardened by what you saw you saw on this earth.

You had seen much in your life,

All the evilness and hostility.

oOo

You had a painful past.

You did not trust easily,

Especially of my people.

oOo

Our meeting was abrupt, informal,

I admired you, and said so.

Yet you pushed me away.

You distrusted me, and said so,

But I taught you to let go of the past.

oOo

You then accepted me, accepted me with all my blunders,

And stood for me when the world was against me.

oOo

You supported me in the midst of my fears, when my courage failed.

You carried me when my strength was spent,

When I could not go on.

You held me in your arms when my world came crashing down,

When I was in my darkest hour,

And you reminded me of our friendship.

oOo

You encouraged me to claim my right,

To reach for the impossible goal.

You pushed me on when I was in despair, and I thank you.

oOo

We are more then friends, you and I,

We are brothers.

_-Aragorn_

TTTTTTTTTTT

Two halves making up one,

Together, we are a fellowship,

Two unbreakable links of a chain.

oOo

We stand for one another in all things,

When we face opposition or threats to our bond.

We support and give each other hope and encouragement,

When the outlook is grim.

oOo

We walk a road to together,

Taking whatever comes our way.

Many times have we both looked upon death.

But though the path is rough,

And the ordeals many,

We remember that while one may be defeated,

Two may conquer.

oOo

Although we may be different in many ways,

In personality, preferences, and race,

Our love for each other will never change.

Because it is not similarities that make up a friendship,

Rather, differences molded over time to fit a single perfect pattern.

oOo

Forever our friendship will last,

It will withstand the tests of time.

Never are we alone,

Even in death.

_-Aragorn and Legolas_

**The End**


	2. U Erui

**Title:** Ú-Erui, Not Alone

**Author:** Calenlass Greenleaf

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tolkien, or any of his characters.

**Rating:** PG

**Summary:** This is another prose poem of mine about Aragorn and Legolas, with the MC story, "Escape from Mordor" in mind. When I mention love, it's platonic and brotherly love, because I won't ever write slash.

To Lunasariel: I hope you enjoy this one! After all, you're the one who inspired me. (Smile)

* * *

**Ú-Erui**

The darkness is all around me.

It is suffocating, oppressing.

Though I close my eyes, I cannot escape it.

Will it ever leave me?

oOo

Tell me, my friend,

How does one restore a shattered spirit?

How does one bring back light to a darkened soul?

oOo

How I wish to see the glistening stars,

How I long to hear the birds sing!

How I wish to smell the fragrance of flowers,

How I long to breathe the fresh air!

But I cannot.

oOo

I am weary,

I am hard-pressed,

Is there no end to my life of pain?

oOo

Hope has left me.

oOo

You beg not to despair,

You beg me to go on with you.

How can I, when my life has fallen apart?

oOo

Can you heal my spirit?

Can you take away my misery?

Can you take away my pain?

oOo

I ask you, my friend,

To end my grief.

If you truly are my friend,

If you truly love me,

Will you not honor my last request?

oOo

I cannot go on, my brother.

I am alone.

_- Legolas_

TTTTTTTTTT

Nay, my friend,

You are not alone.

oOo

I know the darkness is all around us,

I know there is no light in this malevolent place,

But hope has not forsaken you.

You are not alone.

oOo

I know you are weary,

I know you are hard-pressed,

But there is an end to your pain.

oOo

Aye, I beg you not to despair,

Aye, I beg to go one with me.

Though your life may be broken.

oOo

Although I cannot heal your spirit,

Although I cannot take away your misery,

Although I cannot take away your pain,

I will be with you.

oOo

You beg me to end your life,

You wish to die by my hand.

Why do you ask this of me?

oOo

You know that I care for you,

That I love you.

You know that I cherish our friendship,

Then why do you ask this of me?

oOo

Forgive me; I cannot do this, no matter how much you plead with me.

I cannot do this.

oOo

You are never alone, my brother.

You will never walk alone.

For I will be with you until I die.

_- Aragorn_

**The End**_  
_


	3. Ever Unchanging

**Title:** Ever Unchanging

**Author:** Calenlass Greenleaf

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tolkien's characters. The Mellon Chronicles belong to Cassia and Siobhan.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** My third prose poem on Aragorn and Legolas (Though Legolas stays in the background), with the MC story "Traitor" in mind. Any love mentioned is platonic, because I don't support slash.

* * *

**Ever Unchanging**

Years ago, you were his friend,

Years ago, you kept no secrets from him.

oOo

You did not see him for many years,

How do you know if he is still the same?

How do you know where his alliance lies?

How do you know if you can trust him now?

How do you know if he has not changed?

oOo

A man can change his views,

A man can change his thinking.

Can you tell me if your friend has changed?

oOo

What if all along he had never been a friend?

What if all along he had been a traitor?

For he is not one of us.

oOo

Show me your proof he is innocent.

Show me your proof he not a murderer of the innocent.

oOo

Would you entrust your life to him?

Would you entrust your greatest secret to him?

Tell me if anything stays the same.

_-Denethor_

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Aye, we knew each other for a long time.

I was his friend, and kept no secrets from him.

Although we have not seen each other for many years,

I am his friend,

Today, I keep no secrets from him.

oOo

I know that he is still the same,

I know where his alliance lies.

I know I will always trust him.

I know he has not changed.

I know he would never change, not in a thousand years or more.

oOo

I love him as my fellow warrior, my friend, my brother.

Though we are not the same, it does not mean that I trust him less.

oOo

I know that he is innocent; he would never betray me.

I know that he would never harm the innocent.

oOo

I would die for my brother,

And so would he.

Aye, I would entrust my life, my all, and my greatest secret to him.

Some things ever unchanging, and this is one of them.

_- Thorongil_

**Finis**

_**Calenlass Greenleaf, Keeper of Legolas' pronunciation of "Aragorn" and the brotherly bond between Aragorn and Legolas.**_


	4. Erthant Na I Elenath

**Title:** Erthant Na I Elenath, United by the Stars

**Author:** Calenlass Greenleaf

**Disclaimer:** Tolkien is not mine, neither are the Mellon Chronicles. They belong to Cassia and Siobhan.

**Spoilers:** Contains spoilers for the MC story, _The Stars of Harad_.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** An Aragorn and Legolas friendship prose poem about _The Stars of Harad_. Any love mentioned is either parental, brotherly, or platonic. No slash is intended or implied. I don't support it.

* * *

**Erthant Na I Elenath, United by the Stars**

Who am I?

I know I have a past,

I know I have a future,

But what is it?

oOo

I cannot remember my self, my name, my heritage.

oOo

Did I have a family?

Did I have parents who loved me?

Did I have friends that I trusted?

oOo

I am naught but an existing person,

Alive and breathing.

oOo

I find myself in a strange land,

Surrounded by all things new.

Everything is different, even foreign to me.

Nothing is familiar to me.

oOo

Though I have been shown compassion,

And I am living from day to day,

Something is missing from my life,

Someone is missing from my life.

oOo

I want to remember, but I cannot.

All I remember is pain,

All I recall is fear,

All I recollect is bewilderment,

Beyond that everything is an empty void.

oOo

My only comfort is in the stars,

I cannot recall the times I have gazed upon them before,

Yet they give me hope and courage,

Hope that one day I will find the courage to remember.

Hope that one day I will have the heart to return from where I came from.

_-Aragorn_

TTTTTTTTTTTT

I pray that you are well, my child.

My heart longs to see you,

To reach out to you,

And tell you that nothing matters but you.

oOo

As I gaze upon the stars,

I think about you, my child.

I cling on to hope.

oOo

Are you well?

Are you alive?

Do you think of me?

Do you think of your family?

oOo

My son, return to me,

Return to your home,

Return to your family,

I yearn for your returning.

oOo

I would welcome you with open arms,

What has been done cannot be undone,

But I do not look to past, but to the future.

oOo

I love you as my own.

Nothing on this earth can change it.

I have already forgiven you, but can you forgive me?

oOo

Do you watch the stars tonight?

Do you think of your family?

oOo

There is not a day that goes by, when I do not think of you.

I pray that you will come home, my son.

oOo

I ask for nothing else.

Come home, my son.

I will always be watching, waiting for you.

For you, my kin, my child, my son.

Come home.

_-Elrond_

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Long have I searched for you, my friend,

And now I have found you at last.

oOo

But alas, you do not remember me,

You do not remember that people that you loved.

oOo

I know you are lost, confused,

I long to comfort you as my brother,

But you are fearful of me,

For you do not recall me.

oOo

You have a father who longs to see you,

You have a family waiting for you,

You have a friend who wishes you could remember.

oOo

I know that nothing is familiar,

Not even the stars.

Nevertheless, the stars are still there,

Filling you and me with hope.

oOo

As I look upon the stars,

I send a prayer, a plea, to the heavens,

For your sake.

oOo

Please remember, my friend,

Remember who you are,

Remember who I am.

Please remember, my friend,

I am here to help,

I am here for you.

oOo

I will stay as long as you dwell in these strange lands.

I will stay until you remember,

Until you remember, that I am your brother,

Because I am here only for you.

_-Legolas_

**Finis**


	5. Bronwe

**Title:** Bronwe, Endurance

**Author:** Calenlass Greenleaf

**Disclaimer:** Aragorn and Legolas belong to Tolkien, and the Mellon Chronicles belong to Cassia and Siobhan.

**Rating:** PG-13 for angst.

**Summary:** A prose poem on the MC story, "Between Darkness and Dawn". Any love mentioned between Aragorn and Legolas is platonic love. No slash or romance is intended or implied. I do not support slash. Pardon any mistakes, as I was forced to type this on a very small laptop. When the words "Him", "He", or "His", etc. appear, I think you all should know I am referring to.

* * *

**Bronwe, Endurance**

You think you are so strong,

You think to withstand me,

You think to go against me.

oOo

You may endure for a time,

But I will endure much longer.

oOo

I am over you,

You are under me.

For I have the power and might that you do not have.

oOo

You think to defy me,

You think you have the strength to repel me,

But you are weak.

oOo

You cannot protect those whom are dearest to you,

You cannot save those whom you love the most,

You cannot prevent ill-will form harming them,

For you are naught but a weak fool.

oOo

I will make known to you my might, my power,

I am able to strike dread in the hearts of everyone.

You will know pain.

You will know terror.

They are the only two things that you can feel.

oOo

You fear me.

I can see it in your eyes.

You fear the pain I have inflicted upon you,

You fear the pain I have not yet inflicted.

oOo

Why do you still defy me?

Someday, sometime, I will break you.

I know it will be soon,

For I can see that your strongholds are crumbling.

oOo

I will find out what you and your friend are hiding from me,

What your identity is.

Mortal or immortal makes not a difference,

I will prevail.

I will win.

You will die by my hand.

_－__Witch-King of Angmar_

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

I want to go on.

I want to live to see the dawn rise,

I want to see it victorious over darkness.

Bu I can no longer find the strength to hold on.

oOo

I am desperately hiding a secret,

A secret He wants to know.

oOo

I wish I had your courage, my friend,

To endure until the end.

I want to stand strong, but I am failing,

Ever failing,

Ever weakening.

His power is too great for me to defy.

oOo

I am ashamed of myself,

For appearing so weak in front of him.

I loathe the fact I do not have your courage.

oOo

He will find out soon, I can feel it.

For the first time, I find myself losing hope.

He is winning.

oOo

I wish this nightmare would end right now.

This torment, this enduring,

Is too much for me to bear.

Forgive me, my friend, but I wish I could release my hold on life.

oOo

How long must I suffer this pain?

How long must I bear this affliction?

My defenses are disinigrating.

I am hard-pressed to find the will to go on.

When will I be delivered from my agony?

oOo

I curse the foul dwimmerliak,

I hate and detest His presence.

oOo

My brother,

I need your comfort,

I need your support

Your words of hope,

Your steadfast love.

Else I die in despair.

_－__Aragorn_

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

I do not have all the answers that you seek, my friend.

But I can offer you hope.

Just like you did for me

When I was broken, and fading.

I will repay what you did for me.

oOo

How I wish I could offer you more then words,

I wish I could offer you healing,

To give you respite,

To free you from your distress.

oOo

My friend, I know how hard it is to endure,

I grieve at what you must suffer through,

Though I cannot take away your suffering,

I will give you my comfort,

I will give you my support,

My hope,

My love.

oOo

You are weary and burdened,

In pain, in grieving.

I long to see you well again,

Healed from these terrible wounds,

No longer fearing Him.

oOo

Though His power is great,

Though He is a terrible and dark lord,

And although He understands many things,

We have something that he does not have.

oOo

Do not give him your hate,

For it is His essence.

Pity him,

For He does not grasp the concept of pity,

The concept of mercy,

Or of love.

oOo

Do not give Him your fear,

For terror is His tool.

Instead, give him your anger,

Righteous anger against His exploits.

oOo

I know you will be able to keep it secret,

Because I have faith in you.

But I will also guard your secret for you,

I swear to you I will not let Him find out.

Not today, not tomorrow, not ever.

oOo

I plead with you,

Hold on a little longer.

Hope has not abandoned us.

I know you will live to see the Enemy fall.

I will be with you to the end.

_－__Legolas_

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

When the storm is bearing down on you,

Beating down on you, tormenting you,

When you feel your hold weakening,

Loosening, and slipping,

When you feel as if you must give up or die,

Remember there is hope, even in your darkest hour.

oOo

When Evil has you in its grasp,

And its grip is ever tightening around you,

Constraining you, crushing you,

And ever threatening your spark of light.

oOo

When you think that all is lost,

When you think you can no longer endure,

When you pray that death would take you quickly,

Remember that there are other things greater than death.

oOo

Though Evil is great in power,

And though it fills you with terror,

Remember that you have a weapon against Evil.

You have love.

oOo

Do not let Evil use your weaknesses against you,

Rather, use Evil's weaknesses against itself.

oOo

Evil may last for a lifetime,

But Goodness will lasts for an eternity.

While Night may endure for a time,

Day will endure longer then time.

oOo

Despair and Darkness shall fade,

Hope and Dawn will arise.

_－__Aragorn and Legolas_

**Finis**

_**Calenlass Greenleaf, Keeper of Legolas' pronunciation of "Aragorn" and the brotherly bond between Aragorn and Legolas.**_


	6. Leith

**Title:** Leith, Free

**Author:** Calenlass Greenleaf

**Disclaimer:** Characters belong to Tolkien, _The Mellon Chronicles_ belong to Cassia and Siobhan. All three are brilliant writers I admire.

**Rating:** R, because the story itself is rated R. Poor Legolas...

**Spoilers: **Contains spoilers for "Captive of Darkness".

**Timeframe:** Pre-LotR. Legolas is one hundred years old in this story.

**Summary:** A prose poem on the MC story, "Captive of Darkness", my favorite Legolas story. It's a hurt/comfort scene (I have a weakness for such). It was the first MC story I read, the second fanfic that made me cry, and the third fanfiction I read. This was what got me hooked onto Legolas angst, and then on Aragorn angst. Any love mentioned is platonic. No slash is intended or implied in any of my works.

* * *

**Leith, Free**

_Naeg..._

That is all I have felt,

_Dyl..._

That is all I have known,

Ever since stepping into the world of men.

oOo

When will my pain end?

When will the horrors cease?

oOo

I have tried to go on.

I have tried to stay hopeful.

But now I have failed.

"Failure" whispers the darkness,

"You have failed." It says.

And it is true.

oOo

Wounded, broken, and shattered--

Words cannot express my feelings,

They cannot express my heart,

Express my soul,

My spirit.

oOo

I am a captive, a prisoner,

Alone and injured,

With no one to care for me.

I have been scorned and mocked,

My innocence stripped away.

oOo

They have taken away more than my innocence.

They took away my will to live,

They have shamed my name, violated me,

And left me with an emptiness that none can fill.

oOo

I have no more tears left to cry.

I no longer want to go on.

I could die right now,

Die and leave this terrible world.

oOo

I wanted to be free,

Free from these chains, these bars.

Free from pain, from suffering.

I wanted to soar freely,

But my hopes have been cruelly dashed, broken.

Like me.

oOo

Immortality is a curse,

For I will never forget what had happened,

Nor will I forget what had been done to me.

oOo

My last words are a plea, a prayer:

_Leithio nin, Eru n__în__, le cenin, leithio nin!_

_--Legolas_

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

It is only hopeless if you think it so.

oOo

I know you are in great anguish,

My heart grieves for what you have been through,

For I myself have witnessed it before.

oOo

I know the emptiness, the pain.

The loneliness, the wish to die,

For I have been in that situation.

oOo

I remember the sleepless nights,

The torturous nights I have spent,

Locked up and fettered.

oOo

I remember when I watched the birds flying freely,

They had not a care in the world.

oOo

I remember the many times I thought of home,

When it was far, far away from me.

My only hope.

oOo

I remember the battles I have fought it,

The killings I have witnessed,

The trials I have borne.

oOo

I have lived on this earth longer then you,

And I can tell not all I have seen was fair.

I saw much cruelty, much evil.

Many times, more then I care to recount.

oOo

But I tell you now,

Hope always exists.

It may be hidden, but it is always there.

oOo

Though you may be a captive, a prisoner, on the outside

Desolate and mistreated,

Bound and injured.

Your heart, spirit, and soul are still free,

If you want them to be such.

oOo

You have a choice to make, my young friend.

You can either give up, and die,

Or take the harder road that leads to healing.

You can learn to go on, and be free of the past.

I pray you will choose the second path.

oOo

I have faith in you that you will heal from this experience,

I have faith in you that you will learn to go on.

I have faith in you that you will receive the strength and courage you need.

I have faith in you that you will be able to trust again.

oOo

Keep the beacons of your spirit burning, my friend,

And find the hope that will keep you going.

oOo

I know you will overcome this.

_Eru sí, __mellon n__în, Eru sí._

_--Elrond_

**I Veth**

* * *

**Translations:**

Naeg - pain

Dyl - horrors

Leithio nin - Free me (or release me)

Le cenin - I beg of you.

Eru nîn - my God

Eru sí - God is here

mellon nîn - my friend

I veth - The end

* * *

_**Calenlass Greenleaf, Keeper of Legolas' pronunciation of "Aragorn" and the brotherly bond between Legolas and Aragorn.**_


	7. Not in Despair

**Title:** Perplexed, But Not in Despair

**Author: **Calenlass Greenleaf

**Disclaimer:** Aragorn and Legolas belong to Tolkien. The Mellon Chronicles belong to Cassia and Siobhan. I own nothing, save a few words.

**Spoilers:** Big time spoilers for the MC story, "Cell Number Eight". Go read it first if you have not.

**Rating:** PG-13, same as the story itself. Rated for angst. No slash or smut in any way. I don't support it, like it, etc. Any love is brotherly, fatherly, or familial. Nothing more.

**Summary:** A prose poem on "Cell Number Eight". Features Legolas and Eldarion. Post-LotR. Don't flame me if you don't like my interpretation.

* * *

**Perplexed, But Not in Despair**

Endless days of torment,

Of trials,

Of fighting.

My hands are stained with blood

Blood that is not my own.

oOo

Oppressed in a frenetic world,

I fight for my life,

But I have become a spectacle

One to be stared at,

As a warrior, this is no honorable fight.

oOo

Surrounded and beset in a cruel surroundings,

The mortals here are little more than animals,

Desperate, and ravenous,

Ravenous for entertainments,

Their appetite for such things is insatiable--

They disgust me.

oOo

I can no longer count the days of my captivity.

The only thing that keeps me going,

The one hope that I have,

Are the stars in the heavens,

Shining and glimmering high in the skies.

oOo

But even that hope is fading.

Cloud gather, enshrouding Eru's gift from me.

The celestial bodies are gone from my sight,

Like my hope.

oOo

Desolate in this place,

I am holding on, barely,

Ever tiring,

Ever weakening.

It is a wonder I am still alive.

oOo

I try to remember the days of the past,

When I was still carefree,

When I was like a leaf in the spring.

oOo

No more am I,

I have become a shadow of myself,

As a dying plant in the turning of the seasons.

oOo

My memories are slowly fading,

Fading into this unbearable reality,

This despairing, wearisome reality.

oOo

Doomed to die in this place,

A captive,

Forgotten.

—_Legolas_

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

But you didn't want to do this.

It wasn't your fault,

This wasn't your plan.

oOo

I can't offer you much,

But I can give you hope.

oOo

Clouds can't cover the whole sky,

Neither do storms last forever.

Though stars are hidden,

They're still there,

Shining in the darkness.

oOo

I know you're hurting,

In and out,

I wish I could do more for you,

I want to take away the pain,

The pain that I see in your eyes.

oOo

But I'll be here for you.

Just be with you.

oOo

You helped me with my fears,

And comforted me when no one else did.

oOo

You showed me love,

Love just like my parents'.

oOo

You showed me kindness,

Something I haven't seen for so long.

oOo

It's the least I can do,

To stay with you here.

oOo

One day, we'll get out of this place,

And escape into the sunshine,

Leaving behind the troubles,

The bad things.

oOo

Don't despair, Leg'las.

I'm here,

You're here,

We're together in this,

Together,

You and I.

—"_Dari", aka Eldarion_

**Finis**

_**Calenlass Greenleaf, Keeper of Legolas' Pronunciation of "Aragorn" and the brotherly bond between Aragorn and Legolas.**_


	8. Accusations

**Title:** Accusations

**Author:** Calenlass Greenleaf

**Disclaimer:** Aragorn and Legolas belong to Tolkien. Hebrilith is the sole property Cassia and Siobhan, along with a few phrases of this poem. I own nothing. Thanks, Cassia, for letting me borrow him.

**Spoilers:** Contains spoilers for the MC story, "Mistaken Identity". I suggest you first read the story if you have not done so.

**Rating:** PG-13 for angst, same as the story.

**Summary:** A prose poem on "Mistaken Identity". No slash. Any love is the kind between friends.

**A/N:** This is probably my last poem for a long time. My imagination is currently stuck in Rivendell with Estel stories.

* * *

**Accusations**

You hide from the truth.

You try to forget,

To forget what they did to you.

oOo

But I can clearly see in your eyes,

That memory is painful still.

oOo

You may hide behind your friends,

What you have been taught,

But you can never hide from yourself,

Your past.

oOo

Tell me,

Did you enjoy what they did to you?

Did you not rejoice when they died a terrible death?

oOo

Your friend does not merit your respect.

His race is a condemned one,

Weak, corrupt, and worthless.

oOo

You and I are not very different,

More alike than you realize.

oOo

I tell you, as much as you wish to forget,

To forget the past,

That memory will never leave you.

It will never stop haunting you.

oOo

Face it.

Face the truth.

Else, you are liar,

A liar to yourself.

Face it.

oOo

—_Hebrilith_

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Do not listen to him, my friend.

He is wrong,

Utterly wrong.

oOo

You are not anything like him.

You were willing to change,

To renew your thinking.

oOo

His accusations are nothing but words,

Words that have no power over you,

They are only words,

Words that try to change your way of thinking.

oOo

Do not give into him.

It is only a memory,

A shadow,

The past has no power over you.

oOo

You are so much more,

So much more than what he says.

oOo

Show him what you believe, my brother.

What you hope in,

What you trust in.

oOo

The past does not hold sway.

Not now,

Not ever.

I believe in you my brother.

oOo

—_Aragorn_

TTTTTTTTTTTTTT

I am nothing like you, _môredhel_

Nothing.

oOo

Though we may have suffered the same,

I walked a different road from you.

oOo

You went down a path of destruction,

A path of bitterness,

Of hate.

oOo

I chose the harder path,

A path of healing, or love,

Of forgiveness.

oOo

It is not right to despise a whole race,

Hating all for the grievance of a few.

It is not right.

oOo

Though others may argue differently,

You taught me something, _môredhel._

oOo

You taught me to look back on something,

And to no longer fear it,

No longer dread it,

Hate it,

But to simply accept it.

oOo

You have not won,

For my brother speaks the truth.

oOo

What happened long ago was a memory,

A terrible memory,

But I have learned to accept.

—_Legolas_

**Finis**

* * *

Translation: Môredhel is Sindarin for "dark elf".

**A/N:** Reviews are always appreciated. Flames are always ignored.

* * *

_**Calenlass Greenleaf, Keeper of Legolas' pronunciation of "Aragorn" and the brotherly bond between Legolas and Aragorn.**_


	9. Am Man Theled?

**Title:** Am Man Theled? Why?

**Author:** Calenlass Greenleaf

**Disclaimer:** Legolas, Aragorn, and Thranduil are not mine; they belong to Tolkien. The Mellon Chronicles are not mine; they belong Cassia and Siobhan. I own only the words.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** Prose poem on the MC story, "Exile". No slash, sex, romance, or smut in the content of both story and poem. Any love is brotherly love. And I cried the first time I read it…pathetic, I know.

**A/N:** I had planned to write a very different prose poem (On Thranduil and Legolas), but I gave up because I could find the right words to express it. So I settled for this. It's rather short, I know. Oh well. At least I finally posted it.

* * *

**Am Man Theled?**

Why,

Why would you do this do me?

To me, your father,

Your king.

oOo

Is a human more important?

More important than my word,

My laws?

oOo

I told you not to interfere,

To stay away.

Yet you disobeyed me,

Ignored me,

And now your reputation is in jeopardy.

oOo

Tell me,

What was your reason for this act?

This risk,

This outright rebellion?

oOo

You leave me with no other choice,

For even a king is not above the law,

For your sake, I would nullify it,

Abolish it,

But I cannot.

oOo

Ai, _iôn nîn_,

No longer may I see you again,

No longer may I welcome you.

oOo

You are an outcast,

To be shunned.

oOo

Forgive me.

oOo

_Tell me why you did this thing?_

oOo

—Thranduil

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

I would tell you

But you would not understand.

oOo

The most I can say is this:

Love for someone should come before duty.

oOo

He did not encourage me to help me.

He tried to dissuade me.

oOo

This was my own decision,

My own choosing.

oOo

I cast away my title,

Because I had promised,

I promised to help him in any way,

Long before you told me I could not.

oOo

Can I break an oath of love?

Or shun a friend in need?

Nay.

I had to do this, my father.

For his sake,

For my brother.

oOo

I wish you could see my reasons,

Why I did this.

oOo

May we meet again someday, _Ada_.

There is nothing to forgive.

I will miss you.

oOo

_Navaer_.

oOo

—Legolas

**I Veth**

* * *

**Translations (all are Sindarin):**

Iôn nîn – my son

Ada – dad

Navaer – Farewell

* * *

**A/N:** Well, what do you think of it? I would love to know…

* * *

_**Calenlass Greenleaf, Keeper of Legolas' pronunciation of "Aragorn" and the brotherly bond between Legolas and Aragorn.**_


	10. Your Choice

**Title:** Your Choice

**Author:** Calenlass Greenleaf

**Disclaimer:** Aragorn, Legolas, Elrond, and Eldarion belong to Tolkien. _The Mellon Chronicles_ belong to **_Cassia and Siobhan_**. Mannyn and Dyryn are _their_ original characters, not mine. I am borrowing them and the story. I own only the words of this poem—nothing more.

**Rating:** PG-13, same as the story itself. Rating is for angst.

**Summary:** This is a prose poem about "_Priceless Treasure_" by **_Cassia and Sio_**. If you haven't read the story, go read it first before you read this. No slash, sex, smut, profanity, or romance in either poem or story. Any love is familial or brotherly love. (I found time to write! Yay!)

**A/N:** oOo stands for a new stanza. TTTTTTT signifies a completely different part of the poem. A little confusing, but I think you'll get it if you have read the story before.

**A/N #2:** In this poem, Legolas and Eldarion stay in the background. The spotlight is on Elrond and Aragorn.

* * *

**Your Choice**

Who will it be, my lord?

Your son,

Or the boy?

I don't have all day, so make your decision quickly.

oOo

Give me the boy,

And you can have your son.

oOo

Whom do you love more?

One that is related to you,

Or one that has no relation to you?

oOo

Choose.

Now.

—_Mannyn_

Who will it be?

Your family?

Or your friend?

oOo

You only have so much time, your majesty.

Neither has much longer to live.

One will die by my hand,

Or both if you do not hurry.

oOo

You offer me your own life,

And as much as I would love to take it,

What joy is there in that?

oOo

Who is more precious to you?

Your friend?

Your son?

oOo

Make your decision now,

Else, I make it for you.

oOo

Either way,

You lose.

—_Dyryn_

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Ai, that I should live to see these days,

To make such choices.

oOo

My heart is torn 'twist between two that I love.

Both are dearer to me then my own life.

oOo

I love them both with the same love,

The same tenderness,

The same care.

And now you want to take them away.

oOo

Why could you not simply take me?

If you detest me this much, then take my life.

oOo

But no, you know what will injure me the most.

Your lust for revenge will not only grieve me,

But others, too.

oOo

How can I throw away the treasures of my heart?

Am I able to forget those that I love?

How can I give up what is precious to me?

oOo

_I choose…I choose... _

_Aiya,_ Eru help me make this choice,

For I do not know who will it be.

—_Elrond and Aragorn_

**The End**

* * *

**A/N:** What is your honest opinion of this? I would like to know…

* * *

_**Calenlass Greenleaf, Keeper of Legolas' pronunciation of "Aragorn" and the brotherly bond between Legolas and Aragorn.**_


	11. Uncertain

**Title:** Uncertain

**Author:** Calenlass Greenleaf

**Disclaimer:** Aragorn and Legolas belong to Tolkien. The Mellon Chronicles belong to Cassia and Siobhan. I own nothing save the words of this poem. Well, some phrases are borrowed from the movie and MC…you'll know which ones when you read.

**Spoilers:** See summary below

**Rating:** General. No adult themes, slash, sex, smut, profanity, or romance. Any love is familial, parental, or brotherly.

**Summary:** This is a prose poem dedicated to anyone who has written a fic about Aragorn's coronation ceremony. (Though I did have the MC stories "Coronation Jitters" and "Only the Beginning.") Spoilers for such stories. Takes place some time before the ranger's coronation. An explanation for the "Le hannon."

* * *

**Uncertain**

Can I truly lead a people?

A people who have long awaited my coming?

Long have they awaited my coming.

They are ready to follow me,

To listen to me.

oOo

Questions and doubts fill me,

Many do not have answers.

oOo

In a way, I am fearful, too.

What does the future hold for me?

For my people?

oOo

Am I ready?

Am I prepared?

Can I truly be their leader?

oOo

I have led many armies in my lifetime,

But am I able to lead the common folk?

Can I truly be a king?

oOo

Can I do this?

My whole life was for this one moment.

But now that it is here,

Can I truly take up this responsibility?

Can I become who I was born to be?

—_Aragorn_

TTTTTTTTTTTT

Yare are more than ready for this task, my friend.

All the years I have known you,

I have never known you to back away from anything.

oOo

Though you were a loner,

I was with you many times.

I have faith in you, my friend.

oOo

You are still the same person I met years ago,

But you have learned much during our travels and mishaps.

oOo

Remember what you have been taught.

What your father taught you,

What your brothers taught you,

What I taught you.

oOo

When you begin your reign,

I will be by your side,

I will not leave you alone.

oOo

As you have said long ago,

"We are more than friend, you and I,

We are brothers."

oOo

Have faith in yourself, _gwador nîn_.

You people will follow you,

And I will, too.

—_Legolas_

**The End**

* * *

**Translation:** Gwador nîn – My brother (Sworn)

**A/N:** Tell me what you think. Please?

* * *

_**Calenlass Greenleaf, Keeper of Legolas' pronunciation of "Aragorn" and the brotherly love between Legolas and Aragorn.**_

(I hope I got that right! LOL)


	12. Unjustified

**Title:** Unjustified

**Author:** Calenlass Greenleaf

**Disclaimer:** Legolas and Thranduil belong to Tolkien the Mellon Chronicles belong to Cassia and Siobhan. I own nothing.

**Spoilers:** Spoilers for the story "Tears Like Rain."

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** I had this in my mind for a long time but never found the heart to write it down. Until now, that is. This is a prose poem on the MC story, "Tears like Rain" by Cassia. Read the story if you have not. It's better, much better, than this poem. No slash, sex, smut, profanity, or romance. Any love is familial, parental, or brotherly love.

**A/N:** "He" refers to an OC created by Cassia. As I have said before, I own nothing. If you're familiar with the story, you should no problem guess who is "he." Translations are at the bottom of the poem.

* * *

**Unjustified**

I cannot understand…

I thought you said you loved me,

That you cared about me.

oOo

why did you treat me this way?

Why this coldness this indifference.

oOo

He says this was for my own good,

That you approved,

That you knew.

oOo

I've tried my best,

My hardest,

But every time I seem to fail.

oOo

I feel confused and lost.

Tell me this is all a lie,

A falsehood,

That this isn't as it should be.

oOo

My loyalty is for you,

Always for you.

But what if a crime could save a life,

A life of someone I love?

oOo

Don't keep me in this darkness anymore,

This nightmare.

oOo

_Ada…Le cenin._

—_Legolas_

TTTTTTTTTTTTTT

If only I knew what he had been doing behind my back.

If only I knew!

Much heartache could have been saved.

oOo

Now you have been scarred, hurt.

Can you ever trust me again?

oOo

If only I had seen what he was doing.

So much could have been prevented.

oOo

I never meant for you to be treated in this way.

It is wrong, utterly wrong.

oOo

I knew of his madness,

His twisted thoughts,

His vile conspiracies.

But I had no idea he wanted you in his plans.

oOo

You suffered so needlessly,

Because of my mistakes,

And that guilt lies upon my heart.

oOo

_Goheno nin…iôn nîn._

—_Thranduil_

**The End**

* * *

**Translations:**

Ada – Endearing form of "Adar"

Le cenin – Please

Goheno nin – Forgive me

Iôn nîn – my son

* * *

_**Calenlass Greenleaf, Keeper of Legolas's pronunciation of "Aragorn" and the brotherly love between Legolas and Aragorn.**_


	13. Healing

**Title:** The Road That You Choose

**Author:** Calenlass Greenleaf

**Disclaimer:** I am not the author of LOTR. I am not the author of the Mellon Chronicles.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** Written for Prompt #71—Healing. It's actually more of an original poem, but I wrote this with "Mistaken Identity" in mind. The story can be found at the Mellon Chronicles site.

* * *

**The Road That You Choose**

Hate.

It consumes you.

The burning ire in your heart.

You can taste it in your mouth.

Ever is it in your thoughts.

-

Anger.

Ever growing, ever smoldering.

Swirling in your emotions,

Flashing in your eyes.

You cannot deny it.

-

Bitterness.

The pain in your heart

Has become the catalyst for revenge.

The need to release it consumes you.

Harboring ill will and enmity.

-

Fear.

Evident in your face.

It clings to your being,

Overpowering you,

Reducing you to nothing.

-

You hate because you are angry.

You are angry because you are bitter.

You are bitter because you fear.

-

It is your weakness:

Fear of pain,

Fear of betrayal.

Fear of…_yourself_.

-

You.

You are your greatest fear,

Your greatest enemy.

-

Defeat yourself,

And your fear will be gone.

-

Two roads lie ahead of you.

You choice,

Your decision lies ahead.

-

One road is easy,

Smooth and straight.

-

The other road is difficult,

Steep and crooked.

-

Only one path can you take.

Only one path is the right one.

Which one will you choose?

-

For how do you find healing,

Healing after your life has been broken?

-

How can you begin to smile again,

To laugh at the simple pleasures of life?

-

How can you let go of your pain,

Remembered pain from what others did to you?

-

How can you return to your old life,

When it has been broken?

-

Is it possible to find healing,

To find rest?

-

One road is easier.

But it leads to revenge,

To hate.

Too many have gone down that path,

Too many have perished on the road to destruction.

-

One road is harder.

But it leads to healing,

To forgiveness.

Only few decide to walk to this road,

The road to success.

-

No one can make the choice for you.

Only you,

You alone,

Have that power.

-

Choose wisely.

**The End**


	14. Loyal to the End

**Title:** Loyal to the End

**Author:** Calenlass Greenleaf

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Lord of the Rings. I don't own the Mellon Chronicles.

**Spoilers:** LOTR in general and MC.

**Rating:** PG for angst only. No romance.

**Summary:** Written with 'Remember How to Smile' in mind, of reminiscing the past. The poem is meant to tie up the series. Yes, this one is quite overdue.

**A/N:** The poetry muses have not visited for a long time, as you can tell. I've moved on to prose, rather than poetry, though I can't deny that I still hold a place in my heart for it. This won't be the last poem I write, but don't expect too many of them in the future.

_This is either in Aragorn's POV or Legolas' POV.

* * *

  
_

**Loyal to the End**

When the end draws nigh,

And all's been said and done,

Can I look back with satisfaction in your eyes?

-

The road was a long one,

A trying one,

Winding uphill always

Never downhill.

It steepens with each year,

The rocks in the path more numerous.

-

Yet was I giving my all?

---

Was I faithful in my promises,

Truthful in what I said,

Careful in what I did?

-

Did I remember to look out for others,

To live for others and not myself,

To risk my all to save another?

-

Have the dreams been fulfilled,

The tasks completed,

The wishes come to pass?

---

No-one stays the same,

Personalities changes,

Sometimes for better,

Sometimes for worse.

-

Yet did I do my best?

-

Was I thorough in my deeds,

Wary of slip-ups,

Cautious of everything?

-

Did I remember to smile,

To laugh at the little pleasures of life,

To share the joy of others?

-

Have the tears been shed,

The pain wiped away,

The sorrow accepted?

---

The days fade,

The years ebb,

What was once young becomes old.

The earth changes,

And things become new.

-

Yet have I stayed the same?

-

Was I loyal to the end,

The higher purpose,

The calling?

-

Did I remember those that taught me,

The lessons recited,

The practices I've done?

-

Have the things that I honored still in view,

My wisdom increased,

My childishness put to the past?

---

There were moments when I failed,

When the weakness seemed so clear to others,

Days that were filled with grieving,

Years of guilt and self-blame.

-

But did I learn to stand up straight,

Take what life throws at me,

Learn to duck,

And forgive myself?

-

Did I learn to fight for a cause that no-one cared about,

Straining heart and body for such,

Suffering quietly,

And be passionate and whole-hearted in everything?

-

Did I meet people that I learned to trust,

Became my friends,

And even, perhaps family?

-

Can I say that I have been loyal to the end,

In everything,

To everyone,

To myself,

And be truthful in that?

-

_Yes._

_I can._

-

**I Veth

* * *

  
**

**A/N:** And thus this series is ended, and will no more be updated. I'm hardly leaving the fandom, though. This is simply moving on to different styles of writing, because my prose has changed.

What does my prose look like these days?

_Tithen Maethor_ was the first venture into non-poetic prose. It was better received than I thought it would be.

_What I Live For_ was the second, written in the midst of an annoying headache that (oddly) helped me.

_The Steward and the Lady_ was the third, written for Roses of Sharon, whose prose is far better than mine.

_FFVII Soundtrack: OST, "The Prelude"_ was my fourth attempt, and the one I put the most effort into. Only three reviews, though. *shrugs* I throw something together (Tithen Maethor took two/three days) and get sixteen-some reviews, while something I toiled with (OST took a week and a half) is barely given a glance. Quite ironic. :P

Well, I need to get back to my stories…before I get buried again in RL.


End file.
